


Консультация

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: — И о чем ты хотел поговорить? Вот только удивленное лицо не делай — ты караулишь меня ночью на кухне явно не для того, чтобы поделиться, как прошел твой унылый трезвый день.
Kudos: 10





	Консультация

С тех пор как вернулся Пятый в доме Харгривзов, ожидаемо, произошли изменения. Но если домашние все еще подпрыгивали от внезапного жужжания кофемолки в любое время дня и ночи, то запрет на приближение к той части кухни, где Пятый хранил зерна и готовил кофе, был предельно понятен и никем не нарушался. Поэтому Пятый нахмурился, когда, зайдя в кухню глубоко за полночь, увидел там Клауса играющего в гляделки с хромированной панелью кофемашины.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что нужно нажать кнопку, чтобы магия случилась?

Плечи Четвертого вздрогнули, выдавая его удивление. Он обернулся на брата и хлопнул глазами — будто сбрасывая дрему.

— Я не пью кофе, — отступил на шаг в сторону, прошелся ладонью по округлой спинке ближайшего стула и сжал на ней пальцы. — И я, знаешь ли, не готов притрагиваться к твоей даме, пока тебя нет.  
— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — Пятый, не оглядываясь, совершал привычные манипуляции: достал зерна, использовал кофемолку, залил кипяток во френч-пресс и включил таймер. Хотя последний был совершенно ни к чему — чутье времени позволяло ему готовить совершенный кофе и без помощи дополнительных устройств.  
— Вообще-то… тебя ждал, — еще раз сжал и разжал пальцы, качнулся вперед и из-за уха выскользнули несколько прядей.  
— И о чем ты хотел поговорить? Вот только удивленное лицо не делай — ты караулишь меня ночью на кухне явно не для того, чтобы поделиться, как прошел твой унылый трезвый день.

Клаус выдохнул с коротким смешком. Он заметно нервничал, а взгляд блуждал по столу от одного сервировочного коврика к другому.

Последний раз Пятый видел Клауса таким загруженным месяц назад, когда тот вернулся из горячего тура на Вьетнамскую войну. Ну, то есть, это было примерно месяц назад для Пятого, а для Клауса с того дня прошло почти четыре года.

Уже после возвращения из семейной поездки в шестидесятые Пятый узнал от сестер обо всем, что произошло с Четвертым за это время — про историю с Дэйвом и про то, что после семнадцати лет в компании призрака брата, Клаус остался совершенно один. Опять же, не настолько один, как Пятый, проведший сорок пять лет жизни в Апокалипсисе вместе с Долорес, но последние недели для Клауса определенно были паршивыми.

— Сдается мне ты хочешь задать вопрос, ответ на который ты сам знаешь.  
— Я хотел проконсультироваться со специалистом по времени и прочей… сопутствующей херне.  
— Оу, это ты так про Дэйва? Как-то грубо.  
— Откуда ты…?  
— Ну я же специалист, — Пятый пожал плечами, опустил поршень френч-пресса и налил напиток. После опустился на стул напротив Клауса и, обхватив губами край чашки, вопросительно вскинул брови.

Четвертый плотнее запахнул короткий домашний халат — зеленый в сиреневый горох. Цокнул языком по зубам и через силу процедил:  
— Дэйв мертв.

Пятый кивнул, а Клаус продолжил:  
— Я думал, что, возможно, что-то изменится, раз он попал на войну раньше. Но изменилась лишь дата. Он умер в другом сражении. Раньше, чем… чем в прошлый раз.  
Пятый сделал еще один глоток и подумал, что брат наверняка, даже эту пару фраз репетировал полдня, чтобы произнести с минимальной дрожью в голосе и не разреветься.  
— И?

Клаус закрыл глаза и поднял руки, раскрыв татуированные ладони. Выдохнул через губы сложенные трубочкой и бросил в Пятого свой вопрос резко, спотыкаясь на словах.

— Верни его мне. Пожалуйста.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь?

Он снова смотрел на старшего брата.

— Ты можешь прыгнуть…  
— … выдернуть его с войны и привезти тебе сюда в две тысячи девятнадцатый?

Клаус кивнул. Он осознавал весь абсурд своей просьбы, но последние несколько дней Четвертый жил одной этой мыслью и держался за нее изо всех сил, чтобы не утонуть. Он не мог отпустить ее так просто.

— Даже фермерша из шестьдесят третьего понимала, что ей нет места в будущем. Неужели до тебя не доходит?  
— Ему нечего терять в прошлом, кроме своей смерти.  
— И поэтому ты считаешь, что парень на отлично адаптируется к жизни на полвека опережающей все, к чему он привык? Это суровое испытание, Клаус. Даже рядом с любимым человеком.  
— Это мелочи.  
— Ты прав, — Пятый поставил чашку перед собой и сцепил руки в замок. — Это все мелочи, потому что основная проблема в том, что смерть Каца — это фиксированная точка во времени.

Клаус хотел огрызнуться, ударить по столу так сильно, чтобы руки обожгло болью, кинуть что-нибудь в стену — возможно даже стоящий в опасной близости к нему френч-пресс, но он просто долго смотрел в глаза Пятому. Наконец, прошептал:

— Какая же она фиксированная, если он умер в две разные даты?  
— Не понимай все буквально, — Пятый поморщился и с трудом удержался от комплимента умственным способностям родственника. — Фиксированная точка, это не привязка к точному времени, это событие, которое должно случиться. Возможно с поправкой на пять минут или пару лет, но оно обязательно должно произойти.  
— Так давай создадим эту поправку на время? Дадим ему еще несколько месяцев, а то и лет жизни!  
— Чтобы ты заново пережил его смерть?  
— Я и так переживаю его смерть каждую ночь, — Клаус начинал срываться.  
— Клаус.  
— Черт, да мы отменили Апокалипсис, неужели мы не можем…  
— Мы не отменили Апокалипсис, а всего лишь перенесли его на неопределенное время. И мы не можем дать Дэйву еще несколько месяцев, потому что ты это уже сделал!

Пятому пришлось самому повысить голос, чтобы пресечь зарождающуюся в Клаусе истерику. Четвертый замер. Он выглядел запутавшимся и очень уставшим.

— О чем ты?  
— Когда Дэйв умер?  
— 21 февраля…  
— Нет, я говорю о текущей временной линии. Какую дату смерти ты нашел сейчас, в нашей нынешней реальности?  
— Апрель шестьдесят седьмого.  
— И? Не складывается картинка, нет?

Картинка складывалась. Клаус догадывался о том, что произошло, но дал Пятому продолжить, потому что должен был услышать все от человека, который разбирается во времени и прочей сопутствующей херне.

— Дейв должен был умереть в апреле шестьдесят седьмого года. Это и была фиксированная точка, пока в ночь его предполагаемой смерти, в казармах взвода, не появился странный парень в одном полотенце и с чемоданом под мышкой.

Клаус с трудом сглотнул.

— Ты задержал парня ровно настолько, что на бомбе предназначенной ему подорвался другой солдат. Ты продлил жизнь Каца на десять месяцев, пока время все же не взяло свое.  
— Нет…  
— Да, Клаус. И время всегда будет забирать его, сколько бы раз ты ни пытался помешать этому.  
— Неужели нет способа?  
— Нет, я уточнял. Так что лучше смотри на это с другой стороны — ты исполнил желание продлить жизнь парня, еще до того, как загадал его. И, насколько я могу судить по архивам Комиссии, Дэйв был счастлив эти месяцы с тобой. — Пятый вновь потянулся к чашке, но пальцы замерли в сантиметре от ручки. — Эй, ты… как?

Клаус закусил нижнюю губу. Сначала опустились плечи, а потом задрожало все тело. Земля ушла из-под ног и Четвертый бессильно опустился на стул, за спинку которого держался еще пару минут назад. Положил правую руку на стол перед собой и уткнулся в нее носом.

Сжался. Всхлипнул. И сломался.

Пятый осторожно, стараясь не шуметь ножками стула, поднялся. Подхватил чашку в одну руку, а другой неловко коснулся дрожащего плеча под ярким домашним халатом. Чуть сжал и молча вышел из кухни, оставив Четвертого наедине с новой болью.


End file.
